the starshine girls
by bluegames
Summary: the supernova and the sun, finding their own path/ Freeverses centering on Dominique and Victoire.
1. Chapter 1

Here they are,

the _Delacour girls_,

meant to *_glitter_* and ( ( glow ) ) and "s"p"a"r"k"l"e"

(at a distance, of course, because everyone knows

that those _Delacour girls_ are untouchable)

But, oh, wait,

don't they have a dash of

_**Weasley **_in them?

Say goodbye, girlies,

to that _perfect__perfect__**perfect**_ life

you were meant to have

and wave hello to

**rosie**&_hugo_&al&**james**&

_lils_&molly&**lu**&_roxie_&teddy

Oh, now Dom's got

**redred** hair

and Vickie has the

trademark _**Weasley**_

green eyes

And this is not what was

_supposed_ to _happen_

-:-

Because Dom's

"s"p"a"r"k"l"i"n"g",

all right,

(stop it, Dom,

it's far too _bright_)

and she's just **[blinding]**

all those _poor boys_

(you're dancing

waytooclose

to the _**fire**_, darling,

and one day you're going to get

**burned**)

And, Merlin,

she's not just a *glittering*

spot in the night like she's

_supposed_ to _be_,

she's a

_**S*U*P*E*R*N*O*V*A**_,

constantly b-b-_burtsing_

with

thousands&thousands&thousands

of **colors**

And one day,

she's going to

_**{{**_**explode**_**}}**_

And Delacour_ girls_

just. don't ._**do**_

**passion**&_art_&laughter,

which are all the .small

things that make Dominique

_who she is_

(come to think of it…

_**Weasley's**_

are practically made

of the same stuff)

and, oh, maybe it's time to admit it:

she's more

_**Weasley**_

than she ever was

_Delacour_

-:-

And what about Vickie?

_Oh, thank goodness_,

she's more

_Delacour_ than _**Weasley**_,

because her hair is just ohso_silvery_

and her smile is just ohso_sweet_

and…

Oh, no, she's

not a *_twinkling*star*_ like she was

_supposed_ to _be_

because she **cares**

waytoomuch

(and, don't forget,

_Delacour girls_ are

_icy_)

She's much more like a sun,

a spot of _golden _**warmth**

in this

too_cold_

(_freezing_, just the way those

_Delacour girls_ like it)

world,

just trying to

+**save**+ everyone

(news flash, darling: you _**can't**_)

And, ohho, she going to try

anyway, because

_**Weasley's**_ never give up,

and she's more

_**Weasley**_

than she ever was

_Delacour_

-:-

Here they are,

the **_Weasley girls_**,

not meant to do anything,

but **blaze**

(that's for you, Domi)

&_shimmer_

(hey, Vic, look)

and

_**be themselves**_


	2. Chapter 2

Back again, are you, little

_**veela**_ girls?

What? You don't like that word-

'_**veela**_'?

Well, why not? It's who you are, isn't it?

_Ah-ah-ah_, I get it now.

Because you think

that you're _more than that_.

Sorry, _**veela**_ girls,

but you're sorely

**m.i.s.t.a.k.e.n**

Because what's behind that

_pretty face, _Victoire?

(**nothing**)

And, baby Domino,

what are you without

all that

_shimmer_shine**glow**?

(**nothing**)

Oh, don't worry,

I won't tell a soul

(that _Princess Vickie's_ got a **black** heart)

(that **daring**_ Dominique_'s not that **daring** after all)

Oh-ho, what's this?

You don't believe me?

Still think you're

_**good**_?

Well, what about

all. those. hearts. you. b/r/o/k/e,

_Domie_?

Or what about

every. lie. you. told,

_Vickie_?

Don't looked so shocked,

you're obvious to everyone

but _yourselves_

Well,

_yourselves_ and that poor

**teddy lupin**,

because you two just

r-i=p~pe/d

him a=p=a=r=t, didn't you?

Oh, stop crying, it's not so bad.

Because the only ones

that know how _self_-**destructive**

you little _**veela**_girls are

is your _family_ and they just

**l-o-v-e**

you ohso_much_.

They just want to

**fix** you.

(be careful, supernova, and don't

_suckthemintoyour_

**blackh0le**)

(it'll be okay, sun-girl, just avoid

_b-b-__**burning**_ them)

Oh, forgive me,

but I think this a little bit

**amusing**

because perfect_Vickie's_

in t`e`a`r`s

and Domi looks _**mad**_,

but there's not a thing you

can do, is there?

Because, darling little _**veela**_ girls, didn't you know?

I'm just your insecurities.

* * *

Okay, I know this is a total turn-around from the last chapter but I couldn't resist writing this, and I have to put it somewhere, you know. :) Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the angst of everyone's favorite french/witchy/weasley/veela next gen characters. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone's just

_so jealous_

of those _**Weasley**_ girls,

especially 

_prettyperfectpolite Victoire_ &

**greenandsilver Dominique**.

And it's not their fault,

that they're so beautiful

& popular

& kind

& damnit,

They've got it all.

And it's

_not fair_

Because you

**youyouyouyou**

**YOU**

deserve that.

But _no_.

Victoire's hair isn't just

_blonde_, it's

_*silver*_

And Dominique doesn't

smile, she

**smirks**

and, apparently,

that's what it takes to have

Hogwarts

(and just life in general)

handed to you on a silver&gold platter.

And, maybe,

just _maybe_

-_okmaybealotbutdon'tyoudaretellasoul-_

you want to be them.

But you

can't.

Because even they

don't know what they are.

Because Dom's a _**Weasley**_,

but she's not even remotely **Gryffindor**.

That girl was _born_ to be a ~~_snake_~~

And Victoire's got twinkling eyes and a shy smile,

but, hey, guess what she's doing with Neville Longbottom?

**((her teacher, no less))**

So if Dominique's an outcast,

and Victoire isn't perfect,

why do you still get l.o.s.t in thoughts of how

_easy_ life would be as them?

Well, the answers simple, really,

and it's such a surprise a _ravenclaw_

like you hasn't figure it out yet.

They don't _**care**_.

Victoire keeps *kissing* her teacher

behind {locked}[doors]&

Dom still wears that

**green&silver** tie with pride,

no grand _**Weasley**_family to protect her, now

((she doesn't need _anyone_))

You _want_ that.

You want to be yourself,

to brush of the whispers with a

_hesitant smile_

or maybe a casual

"**fuck off"**

-sorry, hon, that's Dominique's trademark-

But you can't.

Because you're just

little Lola Scamander,

with your

big brothers and

loony mother and

vibrant "cousins"

and you'll never achieve that level of

_perfection_


End file.
